


Aches and Pain

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Healers, Humor, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: “Madam, will you stop giggling at me. It is not funny.” Severus glared at the young woman sitting next to him but she seemed immune to his ire as she raised an eyebrow at him and giggled again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 34
Kudos: 90





	Aches and Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts).



> Luna, too much fun was had. I had to do this as it came to me in a dream...no seriously...

“Madam, will you stop giggling at me. It is not funny.” Severus glared at the young woman sitting next to him but she seemed immune to his ire as she raised an eyebrow at him and giggled again.

“I swear, if you do not cease your giggling there will be no repeat performance of any form.” He scowled and she tried to stop giggling. She really tried.

“I’m sorry Severus. I just assumed that you were more limber than that.” She giggled again and he rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t the position we were in that was the issue. It was the angle at which I had to move.” He spoke through gritted teeth and his skin flushed as he looked around the waiting room of St Mungo’s. How horrendous his life must be that he should have to come here for something as awkward as this.

“Severus Snape.” His name was called by the nurse and he grimaced as he had to stand, too proud to ask for help. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, standing up to help support him. He hobbled as she supported him with her arm around his waist. They made their way interminably slowly towards one of the small rooms situated away from the main room of the waiting area and he sat down with a groan on the bed. The nurse looked at his notes and smiled.

“I think we would probably prefer a male to see you today hmm Mr Snape?” The petite nurse walked out and Severus sighed with relief. He definitely did not want to show one of his ex-students, particularly one as dunderheaded as Nurse Heloise Jameston, his crotch. A doctor in his white lab coat walked into the room and Severus cursed.

“Now now, Mr Snape, that is no way to react to a Healer who is coming to help you. What seems to be the problem?” The Healer looked at him with a giant shit-eating grin and Hermione began to giggle. The Healer turned and winked at her.

“It seems our patient has got shy. Would you like to tell me what happened Miss…Granger isn’t it?” Hermione began to cackle before she nodded and looked at Severus with a grin.

“Well, we were trying something a little more…athletic than usual in the bedroom and, according to Severus, he moved at a different angle to usual and something…hurts.” Hermione’s eyes were shining with mirth and the Healer grinned.

“Ok Mr Snape, if you’d like to remove the clothing on your lower half, I will have a proper look.” Begrudgingly, Severus undid his trousers, unwilling to admit that he had been unable to cope with putting any underwear on after the problem had arisen. He stood shakily, letting the trousers drop to his ankles and winced as his manhood stretched awkwardly as it moved from its resting position.

“Well, I certainly understand how you managed to attract Miss Granger. Jolly good show Mr Snape.” Hermione bent double at the waist, laughing for all she was worth and Severus couldn’t find it in himself to glare. Not fully anyway. The Healer approached and gingerly moved Severus’s member to one side, noting the discolouration in the crease between his leg and his crotch and winced in sympathy.

“Mr Snape, you appear to have pulled a muscle in your groin. It will take at least six weeks to heal. In that time, you will not be able to be as athletic as you have been.” The Healer gave a half smile, noting something down on a prescription pad before handing it to Hermione.

“This is a prescription for a High Strength Pain Relief potion and also for a bruise balm, specifically one that caters for Mr Snape’s allergy to Arnica root. I believe Mr Snape will be able to provide most of his own potions but these are ones that contain multiple watched ingredients. I believe that is all we can do for you Mr Snape. Miss Granger, always a pleasure to see you. Take care of him, won’t you?” The Healer turned to walk away and Hermione couldn’t resist responding.

“Thank you, Healer Malfoy, for all your help.”


End file.
